


I'm in Control

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, male x female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warnings: Smut, basically porn without a plot, handcuffs, mentions of blood, violence, 18+, unprotected sex (wrap it up)
Relationships: Javier Pena x Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. I'm in Control - Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, basically porn without a plot, handcuffs, mentions of blood, violence, 18+, unprotected sex (wrap it up)

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Javier Peña growls as he storms into your apartment.

“I gave you that key for emergencies, not so you could enter whenever you wanted,” you state coolly, from where you’re lounging on your couch.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

You stand up to throw your empty beer bottle away, “I was thinking I should be doing my fucking job, and if you wouldn’t let me do it, then Carrillo would.”

“Wha-”

“You and Murphy decided to leave me behind on the job, so I decided I would work with someone who accepted my help.” you spit at Javier as you push him away from you.

“It was too dangerous,” Javier says moving your hand aside to get closer to you. “I wanted you safe.”

“News flash Peña, this is South America, with those narcos running around it’s hard to find anywhere safe for law enforcement, and the safe places don’t need us to be there. This isn’t my first fucking assignment. I don’t need to be fucking safe; I need to be allowed to do my god damn job.” You yell pushing him, back out of your face. “Just because you decided to catch feelings for me, does not mean you get to decide what I can and can’t do, you’re not my fucking boss.” You lower your voice and look him square in the eyes so he knows you’re serious, “When we started fucking each other, the deal was no emotions, no letting it interfere with work, and if that didn’t work, then we’d stop. Do we need to stop?”

“No.” Javi whispers pressing his forehead to yours, “I just didn’t want you getting hurt, I know you said no emotions, but…I can’t help it.” He moves his head to nuzzle your neck. “When I heard you went with Carrillo, I was so worried. Then I heard you were taking heavy fire, I knew I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

Reaching a hand up to his hair you pull his head back, “one more time Javi and we’re done, do you understand?” You ask him, ghosting your lips across his, he just nods. “No, I need to hear you say it.”

“I understand,” he groans.

You let him go and he crashes his lips against yours, taking both your hands into his and pushing you against the counter. Briefly letting go of your hands he lets you run them up and down his body, before pushing you back so you’re leaning on your arms. He grabs your top and pulls it up over your head, then removes your bra. Javi leans in to kiss you again, then begins kissing down your chest, stopping to suck on your nipples and roll his tongue around them. The sensation of his tongue on your skin, mixed with him pulling away to blow on your nipples causes you to release a satisfied sigh. He then went back to kissing you lower before stopping at your pants and pulling them off, along with your panties. Once he throws your clothes across the room, Javi kisses the inside of both your knees, moving up towards your core. Stopping to bit down on your leg, he sucks the skin to soothe it. Next, he reaches your mound, kissing right above your clit, then kissing next to your vulva, he’s teasing you. Finally, he flattens his tongue and licks up your slit, slowly, as slow as he can. Once he reaches your clit, he begins again, knowing this will drive you crazy, he keeps repeating the motion, moving your legs over his shoulders. Stopping his licking of you he plunges his tongue into your core before swirling it around and removing it.

Javi gives you another lick before placing his lips over your clit and sucking on it. He sucks and then slowly let’s go, every time he sucks your clit into his mouth he sucks it harder than before gently letting it go and starting all over again, by this time your hands are gripping his head so tight you think you’re going to rip out his hair. He sucks your clit into his mouth again and holds it there, using his tongue to ghost across it, slowly adding more pressure as he moves his tongue side to side, before firmly pushing on it and moving his tongue in a circle. By this point you’re a panting mess, back arched, and sweating, your body on fire as you feel your orgasm building. Just when you think you can’t take anymore, Javier inserts his fingers into your pussy, he pumps them in and out a few times before curling them inside of you, hitting your g-spot and causing you to sit up off the counter, squeezing his head with your thighs as you come. Javi licks you clean before standing up and kissing you.

He’s smiling as you jump off the counter and rip his shirt open, causing buttons to fly to the floor; throwing his shirt behind you, you undo his pants, pushing them down. He kicks his shoes off as the two of you make your way to the bed.

“Lay down,” he’s panting as he maneuvers your body to the bed. You feel the backs of your knees hit the bed and instead of lying down, you spin him so he lands on it right by the headboard. Crawling up to him, you push him closer to the headboard. Leaning down to kiss him, you take his hands in each of yours and push them up by his head. Grinding your core down on him, causing him to moan as you took both sets of handcuffs attached to the bed, you attach them to his wrists, then pull away and get off him.

“Y/n,” he groans, tugging at the cuffs, “what are you doing? Let me go and I’ll show you some fun…where…where did you get these from?” He gives a few more tugs on them as you sit on the bed next to him.

“You’re not in control tonight Javi,” you tell him, running your hand down his chest, “I am. And I had these attached to my headboard for a while, just never got to use them till now.” You shift, straddling his abdomen and lean down to kiss him, stopping just before your lips touch. “I’m pretty sure if you say yes, we can still have a lot of fun tonight. I can give you so. Much. Pleasure.” You grind yourself against him emphasizing every word. “If you want to stop, just say red.”

“Yes,” he gasps out trying to kiss you as you pull away and kiss down his body, biting and sucking a mark onto his collar bone, looking up at him as you do it, causing him to groan.

“Or,” you look up at him smirking, “I can leave you like this, you look good tied up.”

“No, please keep going.” You kiss him again, before continuing down his body.

Once you reach the base of his cock, you kiss your way to his tip, before kissing the underside back to the base and moving to kiss his balls, giving them a gentle tickling lick. He moans and begins to writhe beneath you, moving his legs up, bumping your side. You loo up and give him a wicked grin.

“Move your legs like that one more time Peña and I will tie them down to the bed as well.” He just groans as you go back to focusing on his cock.

Slowly, you lick his balls, massaging them with your tongue and gently sucking them in your mouth rolling your tongue over them before releasing and moving back to his dick. Javi moves his leg again, bumping you with more force. Looking up you see his head rolled back, eyes closed tight. You stand up and begin walking away when he calls out to you.

“No, no, I’m sorry, please, pl-please come back and finish.” He’s pleading because he thinks you’re going to leave him like that.

Ignoring his pleas you search your closet and find some rope, not thick rope, strong black rope, like what’s used in camping. When you reenter your room he’s watching your every move. Tying the rope around his right ankle then to the foot of your bed, you move to his left ankle.

“Too tight?” You ask, he shakes his head no and you climb back between his legs. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes, please.”

Looking down and seeing how erect his penis is and all the pre-cum leaking out onto his stomach; you slowly lower your head to lick it off. Pulling back you lick the underside of his dick to the tip, swirling your tongue over it before moving your tongue to his frenulum. Gently flicking his frenulum with your tongue, you cause his whole body to jerk as he let out a loud moan.

“Oh god, Y/n,” he pants.

“Look at you, I barely started and you look like you could cum already,” you smile at him, “maybe I should stop and let you relax a bit.”

“NO! Please, don’t…keep going, please keep going.”

You continue flicking your tongue over his frenulum gently; first side to side, then up and down; finally adding more pressure and circle your tongue on it. You eventually decide to take pity on him and take him in your mouth, engulfing his cock. He’s thick and long, and you never could take him all, so you use your hand to pump what can’t fit in your mouth. Using your other hand to massage his balls, you keep a fast pace moving up and down. When you pull back up you decide to deep throat him, taking him as far as you could, letting your throat spasm around him, before holding still and humming around his cock, while breathing through your nose. Slowly you pull up and continue bobbing your head.

“You…I’m…gotta…oh god…you, I’m gonna cum, stop, I ne-need in you.” Immediately, you pull off him looking in his eyes. His chest is heaving and he’s sweating.

“Say it nicely.” You tease him.

“I need to be in you, please, ride me.”

You move to straddle him and hold his dick under your pussy, looking him in the eyes as you sink on him, as slowly as you can. You can feel his entire body tense as he tries to pull his hands and legs free to touch you.

Bouncing on his cock, slowly at first, you gain momentum, moving up and down. You reach your hands up to grab your tits, making him groan; as he watches, tilting your head back you moan, while playing with your nipples.

“Let me touch you…fuck…please, let me fucking touch you…” he groans as he tugs harder on the cuffs.

You decide to change directions, instead using your hips to spell coconut on him, twisting and rolling them, while moving back to bouncing on him. You can feel it in the way he’s writhing beneath you, he’s close to coming.

“Rub your clit.” He grunts out, trying to thrust into you as best as he can.

You take your fingers and place them in his mouth letting him wet them before placing them on your clit, rubbing it in circles.

“Javi, keep going,” you tell him as he begins to thrust harder. One of your hands is playing with your nipple and tit while the other is rubbing your clit, your bouncing on Javi and rolling your hips while he’s thrusting inside of you. Soon your body is on fire, bursting as you cum on him, Javi following you immediately filling you with his hot cum. Before you can fall on him, you put your arms out on either side of his head and lean down to kiss him. Once you pull away you look at him again.

“I like you like this.” You say running a finger down his chest.

“With you, I like being like this.”

Slowly you dismount him and untie his feet before moving to un-cuff him. When he’s free he begins rubbing his wrists, and you can see slight bruising and rope burn on his ankles. Walking to the bathroom, you clean up and come out with a clean cloth for him and some lotion for the small injuries. Returning you gently rub the lotion on his ankles as he cleans himself, then move to his wrists when he grabs your hands and pulls you to him slightly turning you around to look at your back, uh-oh.

“What happened?” He asks softly touching the white bandage.

“A ricochet barely made a scratch, only 5 stitches, the medics just worried too much.” You reply looking him in the eye. He turns you back to him and pulls you to lie against him.

“If I promise to keep emotions out of work, I want to keep doing this with you, but only you.” He states while rubbing circles on your arm. “I want to try a relationship, no sleeping with anyone else, no sidelining anyone, just…what do you say?”

Your silent for a few moments before looking back at him. “We can try.”


	2. I'm in Control - Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I recently had my outer thigh cut open when a co-worker let a circular saw rip out of his grasp, and my inner thigh was stitched up last year, so these are from some of my experiences.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, blood, death, violence, stitches, minor car accident

“Do it”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Do it.”

“No”

“It’s a good one.”

“I don’t care I don’t want to.”

“Hey-”

“Look, there are two people here who make decisions and one of us does. Not. Want. To.”

“Please…”

“What?!”

“Please.”

“Javi,” you hate how whiny you sound saying that as you fall back onto the bed.

“Please…just wear the dress for me. It’s only gonna be 2 hours, then you can come home and rip it off.” Javier says while crawling over your body to kiss you on the lips.

“I hate dresses, despise them.” You groan into his mouth.

“Please,” he states pulling away to give you a pleading look; “if you wear it I will let you do anything to me tonight.”

You raise your eyebrow and smirk at him, “anything?”

“Anything,” he replies kissing you again while grinding his hips into yours.

“Can we have a quickie before we go?”

“Absolutely,” Javier grins. He sits up and pulls his pants down around his ankles while maneuvering your body so you’re standing and leaning over the corner of the bed. Javier moves behind you, runs a finger over your covered slit, hooking his finger in the edge of your panties, and pulls them aside. Pushing one finger in you slowly to feel how wet you are, he then removes it and slams inside of you, setting a brutal pace.

You spread your legs further to brace yourself better as he takes you from behind, the position of the bed causing your clit to rub over the corner each time he thrusts. Javi reaches up and tangles one hand in your hair while the other grips your hip.

“Fuck Javi,” you gasp gripping your sheets, “harder, fuck me harder!”

Honestly, you didn’t think he could thrust harder, but he did, you swing one arm around to grab onto his forearm that has ahold of your hip.

“When we’re surrounded by all those people tonight, and those men are undressing you with their eyes, I wanna know you’re filled with my cum,” Javi pants, “that you’re mine, I’m yours and they can’t have you.”

His thrusts begin to get sloppy and rough and you can tell he’s close; you bring your fingers up to your mouth to lick them before moving them down to your clit and start rubbing.

“Fuck, Javi, don’t stop,” you groan.

About ten more thrusts are all that the two of you last before Javi fills you with his warmth and you come around him.

“Oh fuck,” he groans falling on top of you, still buried inside, “I fucking love your pussy.” He hisses as he pulls out. Reaching over to the table and pulling a small cloth off it, he cleans you up enough to make you comfortable before moving your panties back into place. “I want you to keep as much of me inside you for tonight.” He states kissing your shoulder, “now get dressed.” Slapping your ass he walks to the kitchen while you groan and stand up.

You hate dresses and now you have to wear one for the dog and pony show Colombia’s president is having. The Ambassador and DEA agents are all invited to talk about progress against the narcos and shake hands with Colombia’s politicians. The CIA guys are even going to be there under the guise of being support for the DEA.

The probability is you’re going to end up saying something to piss a couple of people off and be sent to sit quietly in the corner with Peña and Carrillo, cause let’s face it, those two don’t get along with anyone any better than you. ‘ _You’re stalling_ ,’ you think as you look at the dress, ‘ _put your big girl panties on and get this shit over with_.’ You groan again and stand to grab the dress Javier picked out for you. It’s wine red with black lace over it; the red part came down to mid-thigh and the black lace continued to right above your knees, it’s a spaghetti strapped dress that shows a classy amount of cleavage. Did you mention you hate wearing dresses? Once you’re dressed, you check your makeup and fix your hair into a curled half updo. Putting on your nude heels, another thing you hate, you slip your badge in your purse, and walk to the kitchen, seeing Javi eating the grapes that are on the counter. He freezes when he sees you, holding a grape right in front of his mouth.

“How about we stay in tonight and have sex,” you declare closing your lips over the grape and sucking it out of his fingers.

“As much as I would love that,” Javi groans leaning in to kiss you, “we’d both be dead on Monday for skipping it.”

“It would be a good death,” you reply running your hand over his cock, making Javi groan and release a small puff of air into your neck.

“You’re killing me, babe. Let’s go.” He pulls away and grabs your hand and moving you towards the door.

___________________________________________________________________________

‘ _This is hell_ ,’ you think as you stand beside three politicians who aren’t even trying to hide their ogling. Looking over the shoulder of the man in front of you, you see Peña in between four men, they don’t even seem to realize that he’s zoned out and is currently gazing off into space. There were few people you enjoyed talking to tonight, actually; only one and that was Javier, the others ogled you or hit on you, even people from the embassy.

Oh shit, someone just asked you a question. Before you have, a chance to answer you feel a warm hand rest on your lower back.

“Disculpe caballeros, pero necesito hablar para extrañar a y/l/n sobre el trabajo, (excuse me gentlemen, but I need to speak to miss y/l/n about work),” a deep voice says while guiding you away. Carrillo walks you to a table, a short way away from everyone at the party, handing you a drink. “You looked like you needed an escape from them.”

“I wanted to throat punch them,” You answer taking a sip of whiskey from the glass he gives you. Ok, so maybe it’s two people I don’t mind talking to.

“These events are rather…awful. I despise them, and I believe I’m correct in assuming you do as well.” He states while glancing at me.

“I’d rather eat glass.”

Carrillo begins laughing and then looks towards Peña, “he doesn’t seem to be doing much better.” He states nodding his head in Javi’s direction.

“Neither of us are very social people, unlike Steve and Connie who seem to be thriving, despite not knowing the language.” It’s true, Steve and Connie, well, more Connie than Steve, were entertaining a rather large group and seem to love it, thankfully, they took most of the attention off Peña and you.

“I need your help with something,” Carrillo informs you. He places his hand on your lower back and directs you out of the main room to an abandoned one. “I’m putting together a sting operation, I need it to be stealthy so there will only be a small number, and I want you to join us.”

“Me? Are you sure, you don’t want Peña to go?” You ask and Carrillo just shakes his head.

“You are willing to do things, Peña, and Murphy, won’t or can’t. They say they’re all in, but not even they know what that means. The narcos don’t care about the law and are willing to do anything to win if we have any hope of beating them, we have to be willing to do the same in certain instances. If you help, you need to keep it quiet, neither of them can know until after.”

“Ok, when?”

“If everything goes according to plan, within the next couple of days, maybe tomorrow.”

“Who will we be going after? What exactly will we be doing, if you don’t mind me asking now?”

“Alejandro Garcia he’s joined the Medellin Cartel, as you know he’s becoming a big and violent member trying to prove himself to Escobar, we have a tip that he’s getting a large shipment of weapons, we are going to intercept them. And with any luck, make sure the narcos don’t make it out of there and they don’t make it to jail.” He gives you a pointed look with the statement and you know what he means.

“Sounds good,” you respond as the two of you make your way back to the party. Colonel Carrillo was right, Javi and Steve said they were all in, but you saw how they cringed when they walked in on Carrillo interrogating a prisoner and throwing hot coffee on him. It didn’t bother you in the least, you felt nothing actually, maybe you’d seen too much or done too much if your career. You weren’t always a DEA agent, starting in the CIA, you became an interrogator and then became what they would call a government cleaner, meaning that you were sent in to kill people the government didn’t want to deal with, or couldn’t catch. You were almost like an assassin, but you were also sent to clean messes by any means necessary, and assassins didn’t do that, finally, you transferred to the DEA. You’ve done more shady shit in your life than anyone would guess, and you understood, with people like Escobar, playing by the rules weren’t going to work.

You stand there watching all the party-goers talk and laugh when you feel someone walk up behind you and put their lips to your ear.

“What were you and Carrillo discussing?” Javier asks, discreetly grabbing your ass.

“Work,” you respond simply, “he has Intel on some lab positions, wants us all to split up and take them soon.” You look over your shoulder at him and smile. “What are you thinking?”

“I noticed how every man here practically undressed you with their eyes, and all I could think was, ‘ _she’s with me, not them_.’ What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that if there was no one here I’d love to have your cock in my mouth right now.”

Javi lets out a low groan behind you, “twenty minutes, then we can leave, and you get to choose what we do.”

“I like being in control, but tonight, I want you to take me as hard and fast as you can,” you whisper reaching back to grab his cock and squeeze it, causing him to let out an appreciative hiss.

Walking away from Peña to mingle with the people more, you’re wrangled into a conversation with CIA agent Connor and a member of congress. Despite your previous experience that night, the conversation with the congressman is quite interesting. Connor’s providing very little in way of conversation because he’s more focused on communist activities compared to the narcos activities. Congressman Rodriguez and you discuss various problems the narcos have caused in Colombia for an hour before Javier comes to take you away.

“Lamento interrumpir al congesista, pero el Agente y/l/n y yo necesitamos disculparnos, tenemos un trabajo urgente que atender (I’m sorry for interrupting Congressman, but Agent y/l/n and I need to be excused, we have urgent work to attend to),” Javier says smiling at the congressman.

“Eso está bien, fue un y/f/n, quizás podamos reunirnos en otro momento para continuar nuestra discusión (that’s quite alright, it was nice talking to you y/f/n, perhaps we can get together another time to continue our discussion),” Rodriguez says shaking your hand.

“Eso suena delicioso, ten una noche maravillosa(that sounds delightful, have a wonderful night),” you reply walking away with Javi by your side.

Once Javi and you get into his vehicle he speeds out of the parking lot, placing his hand on you thigh moving up towards your core.

“Are you really gonna see him again?” Javi asks squeezing your thigh.

“Maybe,” you shrug to him smirking.

You see his jaw clench and his fingers rub your underwear. Before he can move his hand any further you grab his wrist giving it a hard squeeze.

“Uh-uh,” you say pushing his hand away and reaching over to unzip his pants.

“What are you doing?”

“Just keep your eyes on the road,” you tease pulling his cock out of his pants, giving him a few strokes before engulfing it in your mouth.

“Fuck!” Javi jerks and sits up straighter.

You roll your tongue over his tip then move to his frenulum before taking him again, bobbing your head up and down as you suck him off. He lowers a hand to your head and you stop to grab] it, pulling off him and placing his hand back on the steering wheel.

“Your hands stay there or I stop, understand?” You state with as much force as you can.

“Fuck. Yes…I understand.”

Smiling at him you lower your head back to his cock and take him again, this time deep throating him, humming once you take all of him. When you pull off you go back to bobbing your head. You could feel him tensing, the car moving faster as you quicken your pace, and he begins panting, and swearing. Suddenly you release him and pull your dress up and panties down, reaching over to him you place two of your fingers in front of his mouth.

“Lick,” you demand and he obeys immediately.

Bringing your fingers back to your clit you begin rubbing it, moaning at the contact, hearing Javi groan in the seat next to you.

“Javi,” you moan his name with your eyes closed.

“Fuck, baby, please, let me.”

“Do it,” the words barely left your lips before he was inserting two fingers inside of you, pumping his fingers in and out of you. It doesn’t take you long to come, as soon as you do Javi moves his finger to his mouth and sucks them clean. As soon as he finishes he pulls up in front of your place, parking the car and jumping out he runs to your side as you climb out. Slamming you against the vehicle, he begins kissing you before you push him off and take his hand running up to your apartment.

Once the door to your apartment shut he throws you into the wall pressing as close to you as possible, attaching his lips to your neck, he bites down hard, not even bothering to soothe it. Grabbing the straps of your dress and pull them down to your waist as you unbutton his shirt and push everything off his upper body. Pushing Javier back a little before he spins you around and pushes you up against the wall again.

“You said I was in charge tonight, remember mi amor,” he hisses in your ear, grinding against you.

When he pulls back, he rips your dress and panties down your body, letting them pool at your feet. You can hear him undoing his belt and letting it fall to the floor. He steps out of his pants and toes his shoes and socks off, kicking everything, including your dress, away from the two of you. Javi kicks your feet apart then takes his cock in his hand and thrusts into you hard. Not hesitating to begin a frantic and hard pace, he hammers into you, keeping you pressed to the wall.

“Every man there was staring at you like a piece of meat. Bumping into you just for an excuse to touch you.” He grunts into your ear, “I wanted to take you right then and there, show everyone who you were fucking, who got to take you whenever he wanted, and who got to make you cum on their cock.”

He pulls out and grabs you by the upper arm, leading you to your bed before throwing you on it. Javi climbs onto the bed behind you and raises you so you’re on all fours; slapping your ass so hard you swear the sound echoes through the bedroom, he thrusts back into you reaching up to tangle his hand in your hair. He hammers into you as hard as he can, causing your headboard to hit the wall.

“None of them will ever know how good you feel,” he groans.

Reaching down you begin rubbing your clit, causing your orgasm to approach faster. Javi isn’t far behind you, his thrusts getting sloppy and frantic. The tight coil in your belly finally breaks and you come hard around Javier causing him to follow behind you immediately. Once he finishes, he gives a few more thrusts before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed beside you.

“Fuck,” he groans.

“Yeah…I like you jealous,” smirking at him, you went to the bathroom to pee and clean up, tossing him a wet cloth when you come out. He’s already lit a cigarette and begins smoking by the time you return. “Are you staying the night or leaving.”

“I don’t know, what do you want?”

“I don’t care, but whatever you do, lock the door,” you say rolling onto your side, “we have work early tomorrow, I’m going to sleep.”

As you’re fading you feel him leave the bed, a few minutes later it dips again and an arm wraps around you as he lays down.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Carrillo calls you to let you know the raid is happening that day, the three of you arrive at the police station rearing to go. You leave the police station with Carrillo and search bloc, Peña and Murphy are set with a small group to check a supposed small lab of approximately 15 people. Meanwhile, your group is focusing a large assault on Alejandro Garcia and his sicarios. He may not be as wealthy or powerful as Escobar, but he has well trained and extremely loyal men working for him. If Carrillo’s initial estimates are right, you’ll be facing anywhere from 30-50 people in the raid of his main compound. Because of rumors indicating that young teens work security for Garcia, Carrillo didn’t want Peña and Murphy working for him. Everyone has seen first-hand that American agents refuse to kill teens, they freeze and won’t pull the trigger while trying to talk the teens down. You’ve never pulled the trigger first, but you’ve seen teens like this raised basically as child soldiers, you’ve seen them kill policía and agents without hesitation. They almost always have a look in their eye that gives them away, it lets you know if they will pull the trigger or if they will drop the gun and run when given the chance. Unfortunately, if Garcia has them protecting his compound and home, it means they’ve been tested in ‘battle’ and won’t hesitate to kill.

As your convoy speeds down the dirt road to Garcia’s compound, everyone in the car was keeping a lookout for any sign of activity. You know Garcia is currently buying weapons from an arms dealer, what you don’t know was what kind of weapons he’s buying, or if the deal has already begun, or finished. As you approach the bend that begins the wooded area of the compound, an old truck pulls out with a large caliber machine gun mounted on the back, and it opens fire on you.

“Abajo, abajo, abajo, (Down, down, down),” Carrillo yells as your vehicle is riddled with bullets and everyone tries to get down.

Both men in the front are killed instantly by the gunfire and the vehicle begins swerving. Two cars behind you are hit by rockets from a rocket launcher and causing them to explode and become engulfed in flames. Your car goes off the road and over a small hill, flipping over 3 times until it comes to a stop landing on its roof. Both you and Carrillo crawl out of the car, dazed and cut up but as far as you can tell fine. You pick up your guns and climb the hill towards the gunfire, ready to shoot when you get to the top. From where your car landed the two of you found yourselves behind the truck with the mounted gun, allowing you to shoot everyone in it before they can spot you.

Once they’re dead, Carrillo radios the convoy and orders them to push forward towards the compound, a small group of officers joins the two of you as you move forward, shooting any and every person you see that don’t wear a policía uniform. Once Garcia’s home comes into view the shooting stops and everything becomes quiet. The policía take cover behind the trees as we begin to scout the perimeter, spreading out slightly to cover more ground.

“None of the bodies we dropped had a rocket launcher with them, meaning they have it in there,” you told Carrillo as you waited to make your move.

Carrillo nods then clicks his radio on, “Cuatro para un equipo, y avanzamos, barriendo nuestra áreas (four to a team and we move forward, sweeping our areas).”

He looks at you and you nod, both standing up with your guns raised and readied as you move forward. When two guards step out of their spots both you and Carrillo shoot them in the head, running to take cover behind a small wall as all hell breaks loose. Every guard in the compound comes out of hiding and begins firing, while the policía you arrived with fire back. You hear the rocket launcher fire and suddenly feel a hot force push you headfirst into the wall. You don’t lose consciousness, but that dazed feeling you had from the car wreck is back, along with an intense ringing in your ears.

Picking up your gun you start firing again as Carrillo sorts himself out, he doesn’t seem to be any better or worse than you. You move to his left with him following. Finding a break in the wall, you push into the compound shooting everyone you saw. It doesn’t take long for the policía to take the yard before entering the house. You enter the house first with Carrillo right behind you, turning into the living room you shoot two guards center mass while Carrillo takes out two more. Entering the kitchen has each of you killing six. Arriving at the back yard there’s an explosion and you feel intense hot pressure in your right thigh, assuming it’s debris from the explosion you don’t bother looking. The majority of the policía had arrived with you, taking out the guards they saw. Both Carrillo and you spot Alejandro Garcia while he’s trying to reload the rocket, firing at the same time, both shots hit and kill him.

Once Garcia’s dead, the shooting stops and the rest of the guards and sicarios are rounded up, the survivors totaling nine people, the rest killed. Carrillo looks at you with a grim expression on his bloody face.

“What do you think?” He asks you, you stare at the nine guards before turning to Carrillo.

“It’s your decision,” you retort and he just nods to me.

“Fuego (fire),” he yells to his men who aim at the guards and fire.

Turning to walk away, hot searing pain radiates from your thigh causing you to hiss and stop, you forgot about the debris. However, when you look down at your leg to see how bad it is, you realize you weren’t hit by debris, you were shot.

“Fuck.” You mutter gaining Carrillo’s attention.

“Vea buscar un vehículo aquí arriba ahora (go get a vehicle up here now),” Carrillo tells Trujillo before turning to you and pulling out a bandana. “Hold still.”

He squats down so his face is level with your thigh and begins wrapping the wound, making sure it’s tight enough to slow blood flow. That’s when the wound really begins hurting and you grunt every time he tries to tighten it.

“You know,” you say through gritted teeth, “I’m pretty sure it’s tight enough. It’s not that far to the hospital.”

He just snorts before replying, “in case something happens and we get stalled somewhere I don’t want you dying from blood loss because I didn’t make this tight enough.”

“Nah, instead I’ll just need my leg amputated because you cut off blood flow.”

“Ok sabelotodo, deja de quejarte (ok smartass, stop complaining).”

He stands up and grabs your arm leading you to the vehicle Trujillo arrives in, making sure you put as little pressure on your leg as possible.

“Peña is going to kick my ass for this,” you groan, sitting in your seat.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que Peña me patearía el trasero, no el tuyo (I’m pretty sure Peña would kick my ass not yours.),” Carrillo tells you as Trujillo begins driving.

“Les mentí a él y a Murphy, hacienda una gran incursion, y luego me dispararon (I lied to him and Murphy, going on a big raid, the I got shot.)”

“Bien, se enojará con los dos (Fine, he’ll be pissed at both of us).”

“Siempre podemos culpar a Trujillo (we could always blame it on Trujillo),” you snort glancing at the driver.

“Oye, no tuve nada que ver con esto (Hey, I had nothing to do with this),” Trujillo snaps at the two of you as you laugh.

It took about 20 minutes for us to arrive at the hospital. You’re immediately taken to the emergency room. While the entry wound is small, the back is slightly large, but besides that, the damage was minor with very little soft tissue damage. Essentially, it was almost a graze hitting the most outer part of your thigh, 3 inches more and it would have missed your leg completely. This means that recovery time will be minuscule, maybe a month at most.

Once the doctors begin treating you it takes about an hour and a half to stitch the muscle and skin shut, bandage it, and fix your other wounds. You have a slight concussion, but other than that you’re good to go, as long as you use crutches for the next two weeks until the stitches are removed. To be honest, this is probably one of the least serious wounds you’ve ever had. You’ve been shot multiple times, broken many bones, and been stabbed more times than you can count, and you always bounce back better than ever.

Walking out of the ER, you see Carrillo sitting in a chair with his head bandaged, Trujillo sitting next to him.

“Peña reported in, he said it was a successful bust, the lab was bigger than reported, but they got it all.” Carrillo tells you as he stands up, “how’s the leg?”

“It’s a flesh wound,” you reply waving him off, “any casualties?”

“No. Do you need a ride home?”

“Sure,” you follow both men to the car, carefully sliding into the back seat as Carrillo holds the door for you. As Trujillo pulls out into traffic, all you can think of is the retaliation law enforcement will be facing for taking down Garcia.

“Ya sabes (you know),” you say moving to the middle of the seat so both men can see you, “Escobar no va a tomar esto acostado. Él tomará represalias, y voy a adivinar que García no será la única que ordenará armas (Escobar isn’t going to take this laying down. He will retaliate, and I’m going to guess that Garcia won’t be the only one ordering weapons).”

“Estaremos listos para él (we’ll be ready for him),” Carrillo replies.

After that, the rest of the car ride is silent. Once you arrive at your building, you hobble up the steps to your apartment. Walking into your home, you clean up as best you can, avoiding getting your stitches wet for the first day, changing into a large t-shirt and shorts, you collapse onto the couch, settling in to watch some TV. You must have fallen asleep because you woke to a pair of lips on your forehead and a hand sliding up your inner left thigh.

“Morning,” Javier chuckles as you open your eyes.

“What time is it?” You ask sitting up a little bit.

“8. What time did you get home?”

“Around 4. You ok? Everything go okay?”

“Yes. You?”

“It was fine,” you smile pulling Javi down to kiss you.

As Javi kisses you, he moves his hand to your right leg, moving it up, further and further, until he reaches your bandages. The kiss he’s giving you slows as he runs his fingers over your bandage trying to figure out what it is. Pulling away, he moves the thin blanket covering your legs and sees the bandage on your outer thigh.

“What the fuck happened?” He asks turning you on your left side so he can see the bandage clearly.

“It was just a graze,” you state, pushing Javier off you so you can go get some water. Standing up to walk, Javier pushes you back down forcing you to sit.

“What happened?”

“I told you, I was grazed by a bullet during the raid and needed some stitches.”

“Gra-” he takes a step towards you and his foot connects with something under the couch causing him to stop talking. Kneeling to grab what he kicked he pulls out one of your crutches, immediately his hand shoots under again to get the other one. “They don’t typically give crutches for a graze,” he barks at you.

“It clipped the muscle,” you respond shrugging at him, “it’s just a precaution, that way I don’t tear the stitches by putting too much weight on my leg.”

“What the fuck,” he yells throwing the crutches to the ground. Turning away from you and taking a deep breath he turns back and looks at you, really looks at you, he begins studying every inch he can see. You know when he sees the bruises and scratches from the car wreck and explosion because his eyes widen. Before he can say anything you speak up.

“I also have a small concussion; it probably wasn’t the smartest thing for me to fall asleep. However,” you stand up to hobble to the kitchen, “I’m fine.”

Javi immediately runs to your right side and positions himself so your weight is on him and not your leg.

“You’re supposed to use a crutch,” he growls.

“You threw it across the room,” you bite back causing him to sigh.

“How long before you’re off them?”

“One month, two weeks for the stitches to be removed and two weeks after for it to stay sealed. Then I’m back to normal duty, as long as I start proper exercises in two days to keep strength up.”

“Anything else you want to tell me?”

“Uhh…” you’re hesitating as you drink the water, knowing he’s going to be pissed at this next bit of information. “We managed to kill Alejandro Garcia and his network,” you glance back at him and see his eyebrows shoot up.

“What?” He asks incredulously.

“You heard me.”

“How?”

“We raided his compound.”

“What?”

“While you were busy raiding his labs, we raided his compound, and killed him and his guards.”

Javier just stares at you as if he can’t believe what you just said to him. He opens his mouth to say something then shuts it and storms out of your apartment. As soon as the door closes, it opens again and he stalks to you, grabbing your arm, and practically carries you to your couch, placing you gently on it. Grabbing your crutches and setting them next to you he then turns and storms out again, without saying a word. You know he’s pissed at you and you decide to just let him go blow off steam. Twenty minutes later loud knocking comes from your door before it bursts open and Steve Murphy barges in.

“Really?” He yells at you, “why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was told not to,” you tilt your head back to look at him, “besides you were needed on the other raid.”

“We said we were all in!”

“You say that, but neither of you knows what that means,” you retort calmly.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Both of you were squeamish when Carrillo was interrogating that prisoner and threw hot coffee on him. Both of you have made comments about how someone was just a kid, you wouldn’t have been able to do your job when you found out some of the guards may have been young teens. And I damn well guarantee that neither of you would have been ok with Carrillo giving the order to execute all the prisoners. You say you’re all in, but you still have morals, so it was best for everyone that you two went to the labs.”

“…were you really ok with all of that?”

“I…don’t really know…what I do know is we won’t be able to beat Escobar by obeying the laws and being morally good. Eventually, we will need to fight him by using his rules.”

Steve looks at you somberly before telling you to get some rest and leaving. You’re getting a headache and decide now would be a good time to go to sleep. Crawling into bed feels like one of the best things in the world. It isn’t until one o’clock that you begin to wake up slowly, feeling lips on your shoulder and a hand under your shirt. Feeling someone shift behind you, they’re pressed tightly against you. You know that body anywhere, Javier returned.

“Javi,” you whisper.

“Tranquilo. Todavía estoy enojado contigo (quiet I’m still pissed at you).”

You feel him move his hands from under your shirt to your shorts; he pulls them and your underwear down and throws them off the bed. Making sure you’re secure on your side, he gently lifts your right leg up and over his. Taking his cock in his hand, he pushes into you slowly.

“Is this ok?” He asks as he began thrusting slowly into you, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Yes,” you moan, rocking your hips back into him.

Javier’s going slow pushing into you gently, kissing, and sucking the skin on your back and shoulder. You move back into him every time he thrusts and brings your hand up to rest on his head behind you. After a few minutes of this slow movement, you can feel your orgasm begin building slowly.

“You could have died out there,” Javi says kissing your neck. Immediately you want to give some smartass response but bite your tongue, knowing this is not the right time for that. “You didn’t tell us anything. You didn’t even call us, call _me_ , after to let me know you were hurt, me of all people.”

He reaches down in between your legs and starts rubbing your clit. Your orgasm begins building faster as his kisses became needier and he begins rubbing harder and faster. You can feel him holding back, trying not to thrust into you as hard as he can, and you appreciate it. Soon he’s panting into your ear.

“Cum for me, now, please.” He barely finishes speaking before you come on him, squeezing your legs together as hard as you can while your walls tighten around him. With one last thrust, he’s coming inside of you breathing heavily into your neck.

You try to move away from him, but he holds you to his body tightly, keeping his dick buried in you, he won’t let go. It isn’t more than a few minutes when you hear his breathing even out, he fell asleep, holding you and keeping his cock inside you. You relax your body as much as you can and fall asleep soon after him.


	3. I'm in Control - Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, swearing, death, blood, mentions of torture, 18+, strangulation

The next morning, you wake in bed alone, stretching for a minute, you rise, and hobble to the bathroom so you can shower and get ready for the day. Carefully you remove your bandages and wash the wound, blotting it dry when you get out of the shower, and rebadge it. Once you’re dressed, you grab some spare bandages to keep at the office and leave your room. Suddenly, you’re very aware of the smell of food coming from your kitchen. Slowly, you limp to the kitchen entry and see Javier dishing some eggs out onto two plates. When he sees you, he immediately put the pan down and walks over to you.

“You’re supposed to use your crutches,” he scolds as he helps you limp to a chair and sit down.

“I forgot,” you mutter taking a plate and scarfing the food down as fast as you can, as Javi leaves the room. “Why are you here?”

“The body needs the proper fuel to heal, I know your morning eating habits, besides, and I’m not letting you drive with that leg,” Javier responds to you as he comes back to the kitchen with your crutches. As you open your mouth, he holds his hand up to silence you, “just humor me, ok.”

“Thank you.”

Once the two of you finish eating, you leave for the embassy. While working, Javi seems to hover; getting you everything you need, not allowing you to walk around yourself unless it’s to go to the bathroom. It’s sweet, it really is, but you’re getting annoyed because he’s acting as though you can’t do anything for yourself now. You’re not helpless and you don’t do very well acting like you are, heaven forbid he finds out that you’ve had worse injuries, he may try to cover you in bubble wrap. Although, you know you’d do the same if he was in your position.

“We’re getting a new partner from Chile,” Steve announces as entering the office and dropping himself into his chair.

“Who?” Javier asks taking a drag from his cigarette.

“And when?” You implore looking at him from over top your files.

“His name is Max and right now,” a voice answers from the doorway.

You straighten up and look over to Max; he hasn’t changed a bit since you’ve worked with him. Immediately, jumping up you hobble over to him, both of you wrap each other in a big bear hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were transferring here?” You ask, punching him in the shoulder.

“What’s your famous line, oh yeah, ‘ _you didn’t ask_.’ Besides I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” He tells you as he sits in your chair.

“That’s her chair,” Javier informs him immediately when Max sits down. Max shrugs and Javi growls under his breath before biting out, “she’s injured asshole, so get out of her chair.”

“You got hurt?” Max’s eyebrows shoot up, as he looks you over.

“A graze on my leg.” You shrug back at him yanking him out of your chair and plopping down on it.

“More than a graze,” Javi mutters.

“Barely,” you respond making eye contact with him and holding it.

“So,” Steve interrupts, “you two know each other?”

“Yeah, y/f/n and I used to be partners. Everywhere one was transferred the other went with them. Until Colombia, but now I’m here.” Max smiles at you and you roll your eyes.

Max and you banter back and forth for a while, as you all update him on the Escobar case, eventually, Javier walks off in the middle of a conversation leaving Max to look between you and Steve.

“He doesn’t seem to like me. Is there something wrong with me?” He asks in a sarcastic tone.

“Yes,” you reply leaning back in your chair, “but it’s the same thing wrong with all of us.”

“Javi’s just a grump and asshole,” Steve snickers.

“But he’s a damn good man and agent,” you bark defending him, slightly, very well knowing he could be an asshole.

Returning a little while later, Javier calls Steve to join him to meet an informant.

“Sorry, y/f/n, but with you injured, I’d rather not take you,” he says throwing you an apologetic glance.

“That’s ok,” Max, states standing up and turning to you, “you can show me where I’ll be living.”

“Ok,” you respond standing up and grabbing your crutches, not seeing how Javier’s jaw clenches.

Once everyone leaves and you’re in the car with Max, he glances at you, smirking.

“So…you and Agent Peña.” He states.

“What about it?”

“I just never thought I’d see the day you quit one night stands and sleeping with men and women for information, just to have a serious relationship.”

“It’s not serious,” you snort.

“Are you sleeping with anyone else?”

“No.”

“Is he?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Is he spending the night?”

“…Sometimes.”

“Have you ever looked at another human in hopes of sleeping with them?”

“…No…”

“Do you do more together than have sex or work?”

“…Yes…”

“That means its serious babe. Sorry to break it to you, I know how much you hate relationships.”

“Fuck,” you mutter, “I didn’t think he was serious.”

“Do you like him?”

“…No…”

“Ha, you do, I could see it in your eyes.”

“Shut up and pay attention to the road asshole.”

“So, he’s done nice things for you, to show he cares, have you ever thought about doing something nice for him, maybe doing something special, something you’ve never done for someone before. Or maybe letting him do something special with you.”

“Is that your way of saying anal?” You ask looking through his music tapes.

“NO!” Max shouts ending with a sigh, “not everything has to involve sex, sex does not always mean intimacy and caring as you well know.”

“So…do you mean something like buying him flowers or some shit.”

“Aren’t men supposed to buy women flowers, not the other way around?”

“I don’t know, I’m not good at this, but he seems to be.”

“He is not,” chucklers Max, “I think he’s just as bad as you, maybe a little more experience, which is why you may actually work. Besides, apparently, he’s an asshole and a grump and so are you.”

That statement causes you to snort as he pulls into his parking spot. Leading him up to his apartment, you go to yours to change and begin dinner. Knowing Javier will be back relatively early you decide to make extra for him. You can’t cook many things, but the few you make are good. Once dinner’s finished, you relax on the couch watching TV, thirty minutes later Javier walks in.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been using your key more and more.” You yell to him as he walks into the living room. “I made dinner.”

“Do you not want me to use it?” He questions as you stand up to walk into the kitchen. Standing in front of you with an eyebrow raised he won’t let you pass until you realize you’ve left your crutches by the couch. Grabbing them, he follows you into the kitchen and helps you dish out the food.

“I do, I just noticed you’re here a lot, and no I’m not complaining.”

“That’s good and thank you for this,” he smiles gesturing to the plates he set down on the table, “you didn’t have to, I could have ordered something.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

You and Javier talk about his meeting with the informant, just a bunch of useless info he thought he could sell a couple of gringos. After dinner, Javi and you sit on the couch drinking and laughing about some of the new embassy employees who are in way over their heads, expected things to be like the states here.

“Can I ask you a question?” You inquire, looking at Javier over your beer as you settle on the couch.

“Anything,” he responds while rubbing his hand up and down your legs that are sitting in his lap.

“Is this relationship a friends with benefits thing or an actual monogamous relationship?” He stiffens at the question and stops moving his hand.

“You wanna sleep with someone else. Is it the new guy?” He accuses you angrily.

“No, god no, I’d never sleep with Max, and no I don’t wanna sleep with another, I just want to know how serious this is to you. How serious you wanted this to be when you mentioned it.” He won’t look at you and instead begins drawing patterns on your legs, watching as his fingers drifts over your skin.

“I want this to be an actual relationship, not some stupid fling.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? What do you mean ok?” He asks you, this time making eye contact. You take his beer bottle from him and set it on the table then swing your legs over his so you’re straddling him in a kneeling position. Ready to make out with him and maybe go further, you lean down to kiss him but pain radiates through your leg.

“Ow…” you hiss trying to move off him, but instead Javi flips you over on the couch so he’s hovering over your body.

“Careful.”

“I know,” you mock, pulling him in to kiss you. When you release his mouth, you lay there staring at him, “you gonna stay the night?”

“Do you want me to?” He implores searching your eyes for an answer.

“I think I might,” you answer pulling him down towards you again, “take me to bed Javi.”

Scooping you up and throwing you over his shoulder and he carries you to your room. Instead of throwing you on the bed, he gently places you down. As you move your hand to his crotch, he stops you.

“Not till your healed, until then, I take care of you,” he said kissing you, then he smirked, “after that, you will be playing catch up, everywhere and anywhere.”

His hands instantly grab your pants and panties and pull them off with one swift motion, then begins undressing and you sit up to remove your bra and shirt. Once he’s undressed he crawls up to kiss your lips then begins kissing down your body, stopping to suck marks into your skin, leaving a trail that begins between your breasts.

“You know, I’ve never been allowed to mark a woman like this before,” he mutters while sucking a mark right above your belly button, “I like it.”

Javi moves down to bite your inner thighs, trailing down to your knees then back up. Once he reaches your mound, he flattens his tongue and licks up your slit. Placing his mouth over your clit, Javi sucks on it. You throw your head back and bring one hand up to pull on Javi’s hair, hearing him groan at the pain it causes, but he does not stop. Leaning back on your pillows you watch as Javi keeps his head buried between your thighs, alternating between licking and sucking on your clit. Soon he adds two fingers into your heat, pumping them in and out and occasionally curling them to hit your g-spot. You can feel your orgasm growing, as your body heats up. Javier moves to place your legs over his shoulders and then begins to roll his tongue over your clit as he sucks. The stimulation is beyond what you can handle and you come hard in his mouth, squeezing his head with your thighs and pulling his hair harder as you’re back arches off the bed.

You come down from your high panting; Javier gently places your right leg onto the bed as he moves up your body, keeping your left stretched over his shoulder. As soon as he’s in position, he thrusts into you hard and fast, pausing to make sure his movements won’t hurt your other leg. When he confirms that you’ll be fine he begins thrusting again, with your leg being pushed into your chest and held up by Javier’s body, he’s hitting inside you in a new way. You can tell he won’t last long with how he’s moving and breathing, reaching up to cup his face you look him in the eyes.

“Let go Javi, don’t worry,” you whisper.

Instantly, he slams his mouth against yours before giving a few final thrusts and coming inside of you. The feeling of him flooding you with his warmth causes you to come hard after him. When the two of you come down from your highs, he grabs a washcloth and cleans both of you up, before laying down with his head on your chest and falling asleep, you begin to doze after him while running your fingers through his hair.

____________________________________________________________________________

An incessant knocking woke you the next morning, figuring it was Max; you wrap a sheet around your naked body and stumble to the door, too tired to bother with any crutches or getting dressed. The knocking is not stopping and getting more annoying with each second.

“What the fuck d- oh,” you say shocked, starring blearily at the person in front of you.

“How long will it take for you to get dressed and come with me?” Carrillo asks staring at you intensely.

“Uhhhh…” it’s too early to think.

“Y/n,” he says snapping his fingers in your face to get your attention.

“Give me 15 minutes to shower and get dressed, you make coffee.” You state then notice Carrillo staring at your chest smirking, looking down you see the bruises Javi gives you are barely visible, “oh grow up like you don’t do that to your wife.”

Carrillo gives you a look of mock offense as he enters your apartment to the kitchen. Walking away from the door to your bathroom, you pass Javi and make sure he’s still sound asleep. 15 minutes later, you finish getting dressed, and you write a note for Javier so he’d know that you left, and then you set a new pot of coffee to brew for him. Once in the car, you look over at him expecting him to explain what’s going on.

“A little birdy told me something about you,” Carrillo begins, “and it explains a lot. Why you are ok with what I do and a few of your quirks.”

“Oh yeah, what did they tell you?” You inquire while leaning your head back on the headrest.

“You used to be CIA and you are trained in _interrogation_.”

“Who told you that?”

“CIA operative Connor, I was asking about the possibility of having one of them… _question_ a prisoner, when he suggested you do it.”

“So that’s where we’re heading, somewhere for me to _question_ a prisoner?”

“Yes.”

He looks at you and you nod, understanding what he means, understanding that he trusts you to do what’s necessary. Once the two of you arrive at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, he leads you to the basement, where a man is strapped to a chair.

“Ok,” you say taking your jacket off, “let’s begin.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Calling Peña, Murphy, and Max, you tell them where to meet you, when they pull up, you’re sitting outside on the steps smoking a cigarette, with little flecks of blood on your shirt, skin, and in your h/c hair, but a lot under your nails and around them.

“Y/n, what’s going on?” Murphy asks eyeing all the blood on you. Putting out the cigarette, you stand to lead them downstairs.

“We have some leads, but need help with them,” turning they follow you down to the basement.

As the four of you pass the door with the prisoner behind it, Carrillo exits, giving them a small look at the bloody man tied to a bar, keeping him in a standing position. Carrillo nods to the men and leads everyone to a nearby room; you ignore the looks Peña and Murphy are giving you.

“This,” you gesture to a map on the table, “is a map of 13 coke labs owned by Escobar, we don’t have the manpower to take them all out at once, but we need to, or at least find a way to take them out without letting them warn each other. Now we already thought of cutting the phone lines, but they have sat phones, so it really doesn’t matter. This building,” pointing to the center building, “is the main center of the cluster, it’ll be last. Taking these out will hit Escobar hard.”

“How many men in each one?” Max asks looking at the map.

“We’re not sure,” Carrillo, answers, “they change depending on day to day needs, anywhere from 10 to 15 men. The main building has a steady 20.”

“How long before we have to hit it?” Peña questions.

“A month and a half,” I reply, “they’re getting a big shipment in then and it will cause an even bigger blow if we wait till then.”

“How many new recruits will you be getting by then Carrillo,” Murphy asks.

“Only 35, not enough,” Carrillo sighs.

“No,” you snap your fingers and point at Murphy, “but we can use them to build a blockade, while we attack the main building the move outward.”

“Exactly, they’ll take out any stragglers while the majority, try to harvest what they can.” Murphy nods.

“And if they load it in trucks before we can get to them, the roadblocks will stop them” Peña finishes.

We spend the next few hours planning the mission, a plan we would revise every other day. Working together here hasn’t a problem, everyone knows how big this will be. What you’re dreading is when you got home; you know an argument is coming with Javier.

Once you walk into your apartment, you grab a glass and bottle of whiskey then sit down, waiting for Javier to arrive. Two hours after you, Javier comes bursting through the door. He stares at you before walking into your room, slamming the door shut. You have to wait 30 minutes before he comes back. Finally, walking out and in front of the TV, he looks at you then turns away and wipes a hand down his face. After a few deep breaths he turns back with his hands on his hips, while leaning to one side, he’s trying to stay calm, but it doesn’t work, you can see his face contorted in anger.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” He screams at you straightening up.

“What was what?” you sigh in response, already tired from the argument that’s just starting.

“WHAT?! You seriously just asked what I’m talking about? I’m talking about the guy tied up by his arms bleeding out from every visible inch of skin, _while you were covered in blood_.”

“I was hardly covered, more…splashed with…spattered…speckled,” you remark examining underneath your fingernails, making sure you cleaned them properly.

“Really?! You’re gonna be sarcastic ass right _NOW_?”

“Well, what do you want me to say, Peña?” You ask getting off the couch and moving right in front of him.

“I want you to say you didn’t have anything to do with this.”

“I can’t.” You reply and he turns away from you.

“What did you do?” He questions turning back.

“I interrogated the prisoner and got us our info.”

“You tortured someone, you lied to me, went behind my back-”

“HOW THE FUCK DID I LIE?” Roaring in response getting closer to him, he may be taller, but you can be intimidating when you want to be, “I DIDN’T TELL YOU SHIT, SO I COULDN’T HAVE LIED.” You drop your voice down low and threatening and continue, “I didn’t know what Carrillo wanted when he showed up, all he said was to go with him and I did. As for what I did…he was told specifically to find _me_ for this.”

“By who?”

“Those CIA fucks.” This response seems to shock Javier because he steps back to look at you, his eyes roaming your body before settling on your eyes. You can see the confusion on his face as his eyebrows scrunch together.

“Why would _they_ tell him that?”

“Because I used to be one of them Javi, I was trained by them and groups like them, specifically trained in _interrogation_.” The way he tilt his head at this statement, you can’t tell if it was anger, confusion, or disgust.

“So you’ve done this before?” He asks trying to steady the anger in his voice.

“Yes.”

“And you betrayed my trust, what we have-”

“How the fuck did I betray you, this, I didn’t lie, I didn’t technically hide anything from you, you _never asked me a fucking question until right fucking now_ ,” you hiss. You’re easily angered; in fact, you’ve made a reputation for yourself because of it when you knocked out a co-worker who made a few remarks about you that you didn’t like. People know not to fuck with you, that being said, you’d _never ever_ hurt someone you care about, especially not in an argument when tempers run hot. However, it doesn’t mean you won’t break something to let off a little steam, which is exactly what happens when you smack a vase off your table. Turning back to Javier you try to talk calmly, “you never asked a fucking thing about me that would lead me to tell you this, and when you did, _tonight_ , I fucking told you. So tell me how the _fuck_ , did I lie?”

“You’re not in the fucking CIA anymore, you’re not supposed to torture people for information, how could you do that, how c-”

“All in, remember,” You interrupt him.

“…what?” He asks you blinking in confusion.

“You said you were all in. This is what that means. I don’t think you understood that.”

He just stares at you before walking away, slamming the door on his way out. You stay up waiting for him for four hours before going to bed. Waking with the feeling that you aren’t alone, quietly you grab the knife under your pillow, opening your eyes you see nothing by the door. Carefully, you turn to the window, where you see Javier smoking a cigarette while shirtless with his back facing you. Putting the knife back and sitting up you clear your throat, letting him know you’re awake.

“What else have you done?” He questions not looking at you.

“What?” You ask back, still trying to wake yourself.

“Besides torture, what else did you do?”

“A lot of things.” You sigh.

“Have you killed people, outside of the proper procedure that we’re taught?” He interrogates you walking to the bed and sitting next to me.

“Yes.”

“Have you helped the enemy?”

“Here no, elsewhere, yes-ish, you would think of them as enemies, but the CIA thinks of them as cogs, temporary allies.”

“You broke laws, committed crimes, worked with horrible people I’m assuming, murderers.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it was my job. I was a cleaner for the government. I was sent to fix problems and clean messes, by any means necessary. If that meant killing someone, getting rid of witnesses or paper and blood trails, sloppy American operatives who put our missions in danger, I did it. I’ve had to work with horrible people to achieve my objective. Drug dealers, cartel leaders, junkies, assassins, and dictators, all for part of my job. If they were useful, I used them. And I did it all for the sake of my country.” He takes a slow, long drag of his cigarette, looking away from you.

“How does that make you any different from the sicarios we’re hunting?” He asks, causing your blood to run cold. That had always been a secret fear of yours that you’re no better than the people that you hunt, the only solace was that you know you found ways around the rules to help the truly innocent escape, but you wouldn’t dwell on that.

“Maybe I’m not different,” you say in a monotone voice, “but everything I did was for my country, my people, and I won’t apologize.” You hesitate for a second before snarling, “Now get the fuck out.”

Javier looks at you slightly stunned, mouth opening before he closes it grabbing for his shirt. He doesn’t say anything as he stands up and walks away. You grab your cup of water off your nightstand and begin to drink. Once you hear the door shut, you propel your glass into the wall across from you, shattering it. Flopping yourself back on your bed you try to fall asleep. You did your job in your past, you did horrible things but you won’t feel bad about it, it was your job, and you believed you did more good than bad, and you won’t apologize to anyone. With that last thought, you finally fall asleep, only to wake up the next morning just as pissed off as when you fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a week and a half and Javier still won’t talk to you. When he was forced to for work, it is angry or completely devoid of emotion. You, however, won’t allow his attitude to affect you and continued like nothing happened, acting the same way, as usual, everybody thought Peña was simply in a shitty mood lately.

“So,” Max begins as you two eat lunch together, “what’s goin on with you and Peña.”

“The night after you saw me with Carrillo…he asked me about what I did in my past, so I told him.” You answer with a very blasé attitude.

“Shit, I’m guessing he didn’t like it.”

“He said I was no better than the sicarios we hunt. He’s not like you, he didn’t accept it, and I’m not going to wallow in pity for that. We haven’t spoken since.”

“He didn’t strike me as the kind of guy that would care.”

“I don’t think he would have cared if it was someone he didn’t know. Maybe he didn’t expect a woman to do things like that, I know it was always a shock when the people I’d work with were expecting a man, but I’d walk in. Either way, it’s not my problem.” You shrug digging into your food.

“No it isn’t,” Max, confirms, beginning to eat his.

Once the two of you finish lunch you swing by Carrillo’s office to see if any new movement or intel was coming in for the job. When you arrive, you see Peña and Murphy there; Max and you just sit next to Carrillo to listen to him. When he finishes his update, he casually turns to you.

“How’s the leg?” He asks tapping it below your bandage.

“I get the stitches out Friday, then two weeks after that I’m a free woman.” You respond happily, “which means I get to annoy you more.”

“I could always shoot you again; make sure you stay away from me.” You miss Javier’s jaw clench and eyes narrow at Carrillo when he says that.

“Like that would keep me away,” you scoff at him, “you love me too much, and if I wasn’t around, who would annoy you…and Trujillo,” you add smacking Trujillo on the back as he approaches you.

“Eres una mujer loca, lo sabes verdad (You’re a crazy woman, you know that right)?” Trujillo mutters with a look that tells you he thinks you should be institutionalized. You simply smile at him with the most mischievous smile you can muster, causing him to shake his head and walk away.

“Are you naturally this much of a pain in the ass or do you try?” Carrillo questions while chuckling.

“I dunno probably both,” you shrug putting your feet up on his desk.

“We need you to get better soon, until then,” he begins, leaning over to knock your feet off his desk, “you’re completely useless.”

“I can still be used as a bad example,” you reply standing and following Max out the door. Before you get there, you spin around pulling a rubber band out of your pocket and shooting it at Carrillo saying, “see ya later.” He manages to block it before throwing a ball of paper at you while shaking his head.

As you walked down the steps you heard his mutter, “mi hermana está loca (my sister’s crazy),” causing you to laugh the whole way to the car.

_____________________________________________________________________________

You’ve been going stir crazy in the office, only allowed outside on small field trips until you got the doctors all clear. Once it comes, you don’t even enter the embassy office, just wait outside for Murphy and Peña to meet you, and Peña has barely said five words to you since your fight. Your team got a tip about some sicarios and where they’d be, Max went with some officers and you are going with Murphy and Peña. Currently, chasing three down you manage to kill yours when he tried to take a shot at you, Murphy has his in cuffs and in the jeep and Peña is still missing. The two of you are looking for him, but can’t find anything. Suddenly, you hear a shot ring out, but with the way the buildings are it echoes, making it impossible to tell where it came from.

“Murphy, go left, I’ll go right, meet at the jeep,” you order bolting to the right, gun at the ready.

It feels like forever searching for Peña, street after street you see and hear nothing. As you get closer to the location of the car, you hear scrapping and grunts coming from a close ally. The closer you get, you can hear the sound of someone being choked. Carefully, you raise your gun as you come around the corner, it takes you all of two seconds to assess the situation and shoot the sicario, he had a wire wrapped around Javier’s throat. Javier’s face is red and he’s losing consciousness, his eyes at half-mast, feet slowly kicking out at nothing, one hand falls from the wire and the other begins to fall as well. You don’t give warning, just aim and fire, shooting the sicario in the head. Javi falls, unmoving as you approach him. When you get a closer look, you realize the wire is wrapped around his throat, unwrapping it you notice small cuts from his nails and a long thin laceration from the wire.

Immediately, he takes a deep breath and begins coughing, looking up at you with horribly bloodshot eyes, you move behind him so he has something to lean on, instead of exerting energy to keep himself upright. Steve comes running down the other side of the ally, as soon as he sees you he yells he will ‘ _get the car_ ’ and takes off.

“You’re ok, Javi,” you say combing your fingers through his hair, your other arm draped across his waist to stop him from tipping to his side. His hand comes up to lie across yours and he holds your hand.

“I-I-I’m…s-s-sorry…” he wheezes out, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re going to be fine,” you assert again, not knowing what to say.

Luckily, you’re saved from having to think of something when Steve pulls up. He helps you carry Javier to the front seat and get him in, while you move in back with the prisoner, who laughed about Javi almost dying. Said prisoner arrives at the police station with a bloody and severely broken nose.

“Why is he bleeding?” Carrillo asks as his men take him out of the car.

“Because he’s stupid,” you reply nonchalantly.

“I didn’t know stupidity caused people to start bleeding from their nose.”

“It’s a new phenomenon,” you shrug.

“Yeah,” Murphy interrupts nodding his head, “that and the fact that his nose met y/n’s elbow three fucking times.”

Carrillo just starts laughing as Max slides into the car next to you. When you leave you drive to the hospital for Javier to be examined. Staying with him while Max and Steve drop your car off you will drive him home. Javier’s cleared and told to ice his neck, take anti-inflammatory medication, and stay with someone in case his throat swells and he needs rushed back. You drive Javier home and insist he sleeps at your place so you can watch over him. Once he’s comfortable on the couch with a popsicle to help cool and soothe his throat, you sit next to him, ignoring how his eyes are glued to you.

“You shouldn’t speak,” you say watching him open his mouth out of the corner of your eye, “let your throat rest. Here, use this,” you hand him a pad of paper and a pen; he just keeps watching you as you turn on the TV.

Not even a minute later you’re being hit in the arm with the paper, you give Javi as he tries to get your attention. You take the paper and read it ‘ _I’m sorry for what I said and what I did after_ ’ it said.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Just…understand, they do what they do for money, to help raise themselves in the eyes of their boss. I did what I did for my country, maybe it’s not better, but I still won’t apologize.” You mention turning to him, he immediately begins writing again, when he hands you the note it says, ‘ _I wasn’t mad at you, more that you had to do those things before, I understand it’s the job, I understand why you did it, and I don’t like it, but that’s not entirely you anymore. I may not like that part of your job, but I do like you. Re-do?_ ’

“Re-do?” You question him, ‘ _we don’t ignore the argument, but maybe ignore the three weeks of me being an ass, and try to work it out?_ ’ Once you read that, you stand up to go to the freezer and grab another ice pack for his throat. Sighing, you gently wrap it in a towel and place it on Javi’s neck.

“I think a re-do would be good,” you state leaning in to gently kiss his lips, “but now you need rest.”

Helping him up you stay close to him as he walks to your room, he doesn’t need help, something he tries to show you, but still, you can’t walk away and leave him alone. You’ll admit it, you got scared today seeing Javier almost die, not that you’d tell anyone. Because of that, you’ll stay as close to him as possible tonight, just to make sure he’s safe. When he lays down he lays on his side. You hesitate by the bed behind him before climbing in and moving against his back, draping your arm around his waist as protectively as you can. It takes you a while to fall asleep and you wake up almost every hour to ensure that he’s still breathing easily, waking him once to take his meds. It’s a restless sleep, but you’re ok with it because he’s here.


	4. I'm in Control Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, 18+, swearing
> 
> A/N: I had one of the conversations in here with an ex and thought it would fit perfectly for these two.

Javier was gasping as he reaches up to grab the headboard, trying to catch his breath. When you got out of the shower and left the bathroom completely dressed, you saw Javier resting against the headboard, looking particularly grumpy because you hid all the cigarettes knowing they can cause throat irritation. To help make him feel better, you decided he deserved a blowjob, he obviously didn’t refuse it.

Pulling his pants off you settle yourself in between his legs, licking a stripe up his cock and placing a kiss on the tip, then moving to give a tickling lick to his balls. Taking his cock in one hand to keep it steady, you begin to circle his tip with your tongue, dipping down a little to tease his frenulum, before switching direction and speeding up. When his breathing increases, you slow your pace before licking him again and then deep throating him. Your throat spasms around him, and you hum before pulling him out and begin swirling your tongue around him again. Bringing your other hand up to massage his balls, you continue teasing Javier’s cock. When Javier’s hand makes contact with your head, you pull off him and sit up.

“No touching, or I’ll be forced to tie you up again,” you smirk at him while he retracts his hands.

Once you’re sure he won’t touch you again you dip your head back down to start where you left off, this time circling your tongue around his frenulum adding more and more pressure each time you circle him, finally hollowing your cheeks and engulfing his cock. You took him almost to the base and use your hand to stroke what you can’t. Breathing through your nose you begin bobbing your head on his cock. You can hear him panting and feel him writhing as you take your hand off his balls, scrapping them down his stomach, leaving little pink lines in their wake. Looking up at him, you pull off to the tip and suck on him, still stroking him the entire time. He can’t keep his eyes open as he lets his head hit the headboard, mouth hanging open but no sound coming out, you can see his mouth forming words, but he can’t speak.

Circling his tip, you take him again and begin bobbing faster than before, this time not giving him any reprieve, occasionally deep throating him to help alternate the feeling. You can feel his legs start to shake as his breathing becomes faster. He was squirming, moving his legs under you as his head rolling side to side, a look of pure anguish and ecstasy on his face. Increasing your pace, even more, you felt his whole body tense and his breathing stop as you pulled back enough that just his tip was in your mouth and sucked before taking him again letting him cum down the back of your throat. You feel the flood of cum and swallow it easily, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss Javi’s lips. As soon as your lips make contact with his, his hands cup your face and hold you to him. When you pull back he opens his mouth but you interrupt.

“No talking, not for the next two days,” you state giving him another quick kiss, “go shower while I make coffee.”

Standing up you wander to the kitchen, hearing the shower kick on you begin fixing everything for today quickly heating a bowl of chicken broth and small noodles for Javier to eat before work. By the time the soup cooks and cools enough to an edible temperature for him, he was walking out of the shower.

Once Javier comes out completely dressed, you give him his coffee. Taking a sip, he grimaces, wrinkling his nose he stares at you waiting for an explanation.

“You can't have anything hot; it has to be room temperature or cold.” You tell him shrugging your shoulders. “Which is why the soup is warm, eat it or I’ll force it down that gorgeous throat of yours.” You tell him handing him the bowl. He begins eating not making many faces besides the one that tells you he didn’t like the temperature.

“I have this for you," you say putting a cooler full of ice and ice packs on the counter, "that way you can cut down on swelling more while at work.”

Javi just nods looking in the cooler while you started exploring your closet.

“Eureka,” you exclaim returning to the kitchen with a pale yellow and flower-patterned scarf. “I always hated this thing with a passion and couldn't understand why I kept it until now,” you explained to him, wrapping an ice pack in it. “This way you can keep the pack on your throat hands-free.” You chuckle wrapping it around his neck.

Stepping back to look at your handy work you saw Javi glaring at you. Holding out your elbow for him to take, and linking your arms for him when he wouldn't, you lead him to the door laughing the whole way.

“Yes I am enjoying this,” you gasp, “not you being hurt, but the fact I can say or do anything and you can’t say one word about it.”

You begin laughing harder while Javi glares at you from the corner of his eye, at least until he rams you into your door, which made him start laughing.

“Ow.” You exclaim rubbing your nose and pushing him out the door. Once you begin, locking up you hear laughing from the stairs.

“That's a good look for you Peña,” Steve howls.

Javier reaches to pull the scarf off when you grab his hands whispering in his ear.

“If you leave it on I'll ride you so good tonight you’ll feel like you ran a marathon.” Instantly, he drops his hands and you back off talking for everyone to hear, “if you try to take it off again I'll tie it in a knot.”

As you lot begin walking out to the garage, Max ran up, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“I see the eternal bachelorette has fallen to her match,” he pulls back grinning, you just give him a sickeningly sweet smile before replying.

“Keep it up and I'll tase you in the nuts.”

Max twists his body away from yours clearing his throat.

“Just a warning, if this woman threatens to tase your nuts, she will.” He says gaining everyone's attention. “One time in Mexico this guy wouldn't stop touching her in a bar. She warned him once before tasing him...the sounds he made...” Max shivers at the memory, “I didn't know whether to be proud of her or feel sorry for him. I swore I could feel it in my nuts.”

“That's my girl,” Connie says high fiving you as both Murphy and Peña look horrified.

You know they would support you if they witnessed it, but just hearing about it made them wince.

Driving to the embassy you chat away, occasionally making remakes you know would get Javier riled up and wanting to yell just because you felt like torturing him and laughing when he opens and closes his mouth rapidly before he huffs and looks out the window.

“I’m teasing,” you say running your hand up his leg, “Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you by giving you another blowjob in the records room sometime later today.” That put a smile on his face as he looks back at you, “I figure I owe you from all the times you pleasured me when my leg was hurt.” Instantly, he tries to argue, “I know you were joking about me owing you, but I want to do this, make you feel good.” 

You get to the embassy and get him settled, it isn’t long before you realize you were hovering and doing everything for him, just like he did to you. He wasn’t that happy with it, trying to shoo you away from him when you fixed or brought him something.

“Annoying isn’t it,” you comment, wrapping a new ice pack on his neck. He just huffed in response.

About an hour later you heard drawers slamming, looking up you notice Javier looking through every drawer he could getting increasingly frustrated when he can’t find what he was looking for.

“I hid the cigarettes, you’re not supposed to smoke for 2 days,” you state looking at your reports hearing him groan unhappily.

“Well, well, well, word on the street is that you got your ass kicked, Pena,” you hear someone say. Looking up you see CIA agent Connor standing in the doorway, a grin on his face from ear to ear, “so-”

“Do you need something?” You ask standing and walking towards him with a scowl.

“I need help with something, was wondering if you could-”

“Let’s go,” you say walking out of the room. You let Connor lead you to his office, he opens the door and lets you in first, as he was shutting it, you whirl around waiting for him to do the same. When he did you thrust your forearm into his throat slamming him into the door, loving the fear in his eyes, “you fuck with my team, you insult them or make fun of them for getting hurt like that one more time, I’ll cut your fucking tongue out. Understood?”

He shakes his head rapidly and you let him go. Straightening his jacket he motions to his desk, which is littered with pictures of cartel members.

“We got photos of these guys we didn’t know and wanted to know if you knew who they were.” He states standing a little too close to you. 

You knew Connor from when you first started working at the CIA, you had a one-night stand with him the day before training started and never bothered with him again, despite his advances. Every once in a while, you manage to scare him bad enough that he’d leave you alone for a while, but he was convinced he could break you, and make you fall for him. An impressive feather in his cap, the guy that tamed the succubus, as people called you. The nickname comes from when you occasionally seduced people into doing something dangerous for you, causing them to succeed but die in the process all for a shot of fucking you, not that you felt bad, they were all horrible people who deserved worse.

“Cartel members, from different cities, where were these taken?” You ask.

“This was here in town,” Connor says boxing you in against his desk, leaning his mouth a little to close to your ear, pointing at the photo in your left hand, “and this,” the photo in your right hand was of the Cali Cartel, “was taken in Cali.”

Ignoring him, you try to see who is in the photos, that is until Connor's lips attach to a spot behind your ear and his arms wrap around your waist. Instantly, you respond by bringing your foot up as hard as you could between your legs, simultaneously slamming your elbow into his chest and pulling his finger back effectively breaking it. When he moves back fast and hunched over, your knee came up and hit his face with a sickening crack.

“Try that again, it’ll be worse,” you speak gathering all the photos on his desk to take back to the guys, “and just know, if you try to tell anyone that I hurt you without warning, I’ll put on one hell of a sob story as I explain the truth about how you accosted me. I don’t think you want that on your record.”

You leave his office with him lying on the ground groaning as blood flowed from his nose. Walking back to your office you spot Colonel Wysession and CIA officer, Jones.

“Tell Connor if he tries to touch me inappropriately again, I’ll cut his dick off,” you say loudly passing them, there was no way in hell you would let him get away with that. Entering your office, you hand the guys the photos. “CIA got pictures of Medellín Cartel members meeting with cartels from all over.”

“There’s blood on your pants,” Max mentions looking at his photos; this caused Javier’s eyes to fly towards you, instantly spotting the blood on your pants near your knee.

“Connor got handsy, I dealt with it,” you shrug, sitting down nodding to Pena that you were ok.

____________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, Javi was allowed to talk and was chatting away, every smart-ass comment he wanted to say while he couldn’t speak was coming out and he wouldn’t stop. It wasn’t until later that night that he shut up and was unusually quiet.

“What's wrong?” You ask Javi while lying on the couch, your feet in his lap.

“Nothing,” He responds curtly.

“Bullshit.”

He sighs and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He’s waisting time and you can tell.

“I slept with someone else.” You just stare at him waiting for him to continue, but he didn’t, you sit up looking at him.

“When?”

“When I wouldn't talk to you.”

“Oh, ok, that doesn't matter.” You say laying back down. It took a minute to realize Javier was gaping at you.

“It...what?”

“We were broken up. You don't, not talk to someone for what…3 weeks and still date them. Whatever you did was fine...I also slept with someone as well…two someones…three someone's...persons…people.” You say correcting yourself, running through the proper terms you meant to say, clearly getting off-topic.

“What?” Javier questions angrily.

“Uh-uh, if I don't get mad at you, you don't get mad at me. Broken up remember. Now if we were together, I would tase your junk and kick your ass to the curb for good. But this doesn't matter. We’re both a couple of whores, I don’t think either of us really expected the other to be single for long.”

“We’re not whores, we don’t get paid.”

“Sooooo…sluts?”

“Pretty much…you’re a strange one aren't you?” Javi asks sitting back and relaxing.

“If you ask the people I grew up with I'm basically a man in a woman’s body. Which is better than being trapped in a man's body right? At least this way I have boobs.” You say grabbing your tits watching as Javier's eyes go directly to them.

“It is unfair that you get to play with them every day.” He comments causing you to snort.

“Please, like you don't play with them every day either.”

“You're right, I do.” He says laying on you and grabbing them, “and they are fabulous.”

Leaning down he kisses you hard before pulling your shirt and bra off and flinging them across the room. Putting his hands back on your boobs he squeezes them hard, hard enough that it hurt, but you don’t mind. Leaning up to kiss you, he moves one hand down to the bruises on your hip from two days ago. When you got back from work, Javier threw you against the wall and fucked you hard, marking all over your body to show that he got to touch you, not Connor. Tonight Javi is taking it slower, as he kisses you, moving down to your breasts, biting and sucking on the skin there. 

“Javi,” you whine, “I’m not going to be able to wear a tank top and it’s going to be a thousand degrees tomorrow.”

This causes him to bite and suck harder before he moves to lick and suck your nipples. As he busies himself with swirling his tongue around your nipple and blowing on it to make it hard, you begin unbuttoning and moving them off your body. You bring your legs up until you can hook his waistband with your toes and push his pants down to his feet, all the while combing your hands through his hair, keeping him distracted. Gently, he bites your nipple before moving to the next one, causing you to moan his name.

“Javi…I need you inside me, now.” You moan out.

Reluctantly he moves away from your chest and moves to push his pants down, pausing when he notices they gone.

“How’d you do that?” He asks smirking at you.

“Magic,” you respond sarcastically waving your hand in his face.

Standing up, you move to straddle Javier on the couch, instantly sinking down on his cock, tilting your head back and sighing in relief at the feeling of his dick inside of you. Once properly seated you begin bouncing on him, Javier wraps an arm around your back to keep you steady as he begins thrusting, not many words are exchanged as both of you pant and moan. While he continues to thrust you start to grind on his and circle your hips, causing his head to fall to your chest as he keeps moving. Keeping one hand in his hair, you start bouncing again and reach down to rub your clit with your other hand, but Javier swats it away and moves his hand to rub you. It wasn’t long before both of you tense and come. Javi shifts and lays you down on the couch, kissing you and then laying his head on your chest, staying still for a few minutes before pulling out.

“Not trying to kill the mood, but you are the best fuck I’ve ever had,” he says lighting up a cigarette.

“Why would that kill the mood, it’s a compliment,” you state standing to get dressed, when you glance up you see him staring at you expectantly, “oh, yeah, you’re ok,” you say smirking, causing Javier to reach over and slap your ass hard. 

“I’m sorry,” you say before dramatically falling into his lap, “you are the BEST I have ever had, you’ve ruined me for all other men and women, I will never get over you if something happens, and will live out my days pinning for your dick.”

“See,” he states taking another drag of his cigarette, “that wasn’t so hard was it.”

“It wasn’t pleasant.” You snort standing up to get a drink, “Carrillo wants us to meet him at the station tomorrow, first thing in the morning.”

___________________________________________________________________________

The next day all four of you meet at Carrillo’s office where he briefs you that the sting would be the next day and they were expecting more men to be at the compound. What all of you were hoping for was that the other houses would try to pack up the coke and get stopped by the roadblocks, while you dealt with the biggest compound, allowing you to take the cocaine and give a large blow to Escobar as he would scramble to make up for the lost product and labor.

Currently, you were lying next to Carrillo taking cover on one side of the compound, while Pena, Murphy, and Max were on the other side with a squad of cops trying to flank it. You were taking fire, but they were pinned down in need of help.

“We need to move before they’re wiped out.” You yell to Carrillo over the gunfire.

“Do you have a plan, because we are currently pinned down as well.” He responds firing back at the narcos. Looking around your brain tries to think of something that could help before you spot it.

“What’s over there?” you ask nodding to the far side of the building.

“A gully. Why?”

“How deep’s the water?”

“Typically not very, but with all the rain lately, it’s bad and turbulent. Why?”

“I have an idea,” you say rolling over Carrillo’s back causing him to grunt at the impact, then you army crawl across the field as you try to get to the back of the building, shooting anyone you see without a policía uniform. 

Once you get to where you’re going you begin moving barrels of gasoline and kerosene closer to the building, you were going to cause a small explosion and one hell of a fire that would distract the narcos and give your side the upper hand. As a former CIA operative, you liked to be prepared, which is why you brought a small brick of C-4 and a detonator with you. Placing it on the wall of the building and connecting it to the barrels, you run to get clear and crawl back to Carrillo.

“Tell everyone to get back now!” you exclaim, shooting at the bastards for cover.

“Todos, retrocedan ahora (everyone, fall back now),” he radios.

Once you notice people moving you arm the C-4 then detonate it. The ensuing chaos allows the policía and DEA agents to pick off the narcos and cause the remainders to surrender. Slowly, you and Carrillo made your way to the back of the building where you set the charge to inspect it, you smiling the whole way while admiring your work

“All our evidence is burning,” Carrillo gripes at you causing your jaw to drop.

“You know…I saved our asses, the least you can do is say thanks and show a little gratitude.” You snark back at him as Javier, Steve, and Max approach.

“Who did this?” Javier asks pointing at the building.

“I would guess our resident pyro and explosives lover and expert, y/n,” Max replies smirking, causing Javi and Steve to look at you, you just shrug.

“And your ok with this?” Steve asks Carrillo, who walks away from you and towards them.

“Of course, I’m grateful she saved us,” he says patting Steve’s back flashing a smirk at you over his shoulder causing your jaw to drop. 

As you open your mouth, another explosion occurs and you’re thrown off the top of the gully. ‘Of course’ you think as you fell ‘they must have had more fuel and explosive materials in the building.’

___________________________________________________________________________

Javier watches as your body is catapulted over the edge into the raging waters below. Normally, the water is calm, but with the big rainstorms recently, the waters were tumultuous. By the time he got to the edge, he could see dark red water being swept downriver. You’re dead. The rest of the raid he was in a haze, on autopilot, he didn't realize they had finished clearing out the remaining complex until they were driving away. In the car with Steve and Maxeveryone was quiet, no one said a word. When he got home, Javi drank himself into a stupor until he passed out.

It’s been three days since you disappeared...died. A search party was sent to look for your body, but nothing was found only some torn and bloody clothes. It was suspected that animals ate your body so there were no remains. Three days, the policía, CIA, and DEA checked hospitals and morgues all over but no sign.

By the end of the week, everyone gave up all hope. Javier barely talked for the whole time, allowing his body to move independently from his mind. While he, Steve, and Max sat in their office looking through paperwork, Javier just stares at what’s left on his desk from earlier...a death certificate for you, waiting to be filed with the DEA. He can't bring himself to move or look away, he just stares as the words jumbled together.

Max stands up muttering something about needing some air. As he left he asks if anyone needs something, both Steve and Javi say no, and Max walks out the door. As he exits the door, he froze, staring off to the side, completely unmoving and white as a sheet.

“Hang on,” he finally says holding his hand up in the stop position and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other, “your dead.”

“Yeah well,” Javier suddenly sat straighter he knows that voice, but how was it possible? “it didn't stick,” you barge through the door and sit down at your desk with a groan.

Everyone is staring at you, you’re covered in cuts and bruises, holding a hand protectively across your stomach, as you move slowly.

“How?” Steve asks sounding flabbergast.

“More than likely I annoyed death so much he sent me back.” You comment sarcastically. “I’m not exactly sure, I remember falling, being surrounded by water, and then I woke up in a hospital. Apparently, some farmers found me and took me to the hospital. I had some internal bruising from the concussion of the blast, but by some miracle I’m fine, just banged up and I had a concussion.”

“Bitch,” Max barks then smiles, “here I thought I'd finally get your stereo system.”

“Over my dead body,” you scoff back, “ooooh...I see. You wish.”

“You want something; I'm heading out for lunch.”

“Coffee and a rice dish, I have to eat bland food, for some reason I can’t remember right now.” You groan leaning back in your chair.

“I'm gonna go tell Connie the good news and check on Olivia,” Steve says getting up. He comes around the desk to hug you gently, “I'm glad you’re alive. I was miserable.”

He lets you go and leaves with Max. Looking at Javi, who is just staring at you with his mouth hanging open, you expect him to say something.

“You're gonna catch fly's like that.” you chuckle.

He jumps up knocking his chair over and walks to you, slowing down as he approaches and standing rigidly still in front of you. Slowly, he reaches a hand out to touch your bruised face, gently stroking it before taking a strand of hair and wrapping it around his finger. When he seems to realize you were actually here, he lunges at you, wrapping you tightly in a hug, causing you to groan painfully. Javier immediately releases you and stumbles back.

“I-I thought you were dead,” he whispers as he kneels and leans his forehead against yours.

“Not yet,” you respond, smiling back at him.

Staying at the embassy to work the rest of the day, probably wasn’t your best idea, as you squirm in your hard uncomfortable chair. Javi gave you your death certificate to rip up, but you thought it was cool and decide to take it home, maybe frame it for some odd reason. Deciding to leave early, you head home, normally you would have stayed longer, but you were so fucking tired. When you get home you decided to forgo food and immediately shower, change into clean sleep clothes, and lay down, dead to the world. You have no idea how long you were lying there when you felt your bed dip and familiar arms wrap around you.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, mi amor,” Javier whispers into your neck, kissing you and pulling himself as close to you as he can. “I can’t go through that again. I was so scared I th-” he made a sobbing noise before continuing, “I thought you were dead.”

Wrapping your hand around his arm, you hold it as you fell asleep, unable to do much else. When you woke in the morning, Javi was still there wrapped tightly around you, rolling over, you place a kiss to his chest and kiss a trail to his lips, waking him gently. Once he realizes what you’re doing, he kisses you back but holds you in place.

“Not today, mi amor, you need to rest first,” Javi whispers against your mouth before crawling out of bed to shower. “I submitted time off for you,” he holds his hand up to stop your argument, “only for four days, and we will keep you informed.”

Flopping down onto the bed again, you wince at the sudden pull of sore muscles; ‘ok’ you think ‘maybe a few days rest wouldn’t hurt.’ You don’t know how long you sleep for, but you awoke to a note from Javi saying he had to leave for work and it was already noon. It took you another 30 minutes to decide to get up and shower, but it was well worth the effort when you feel the hot water engulf your sore body. Staying in the shower until the water runs cold, you dress in the most comfortable clothes you own, looking into the mirror after and seeing that almost every inch of skin is marbled purple and black. Walking to the living room you are interrupted by a pounding on the door. Groaning about having to stand any longer you walk to the door and yank it open. You didn’t even get to see who was standing there before being engulfed into a tight bear hug. Once you’re released and can breathe properly, you back up a little and see Carrillo standing there. His eyes are roaming your body, eyebrows creasing every time he sees a new bruise. With a scowl on his face, he grabs your arm dragging you to your couch and pushing you to sit on it.

“I’m going to explain in painstaking detail how fucking stupid you are and you’re going to sit there and listen without interrupting me.” He orders.

“Do I have a choice?” you ask.

“NO!”

Carrillo went on an hour-long tirade about your actions, how dangerous they were, how much of a dumbass you were, and how dare you make everyone think you were dead. As it turns out Carrillo would walk along the river and adjoining woods for hours every night after work trying to find any sign of life or that your body may still be around. He didn’t get the call last night that you were alive and he spent 6 hours looking through the woods. Javi called him before he left for work today, and he rushed right over. At some points during his speech he switched to Spanish and talked so fast, you could barely understand him and he paced your living room. 

Finally, he sighs and seems to let all his tension go before sitting next to you on the couch, leaning over to kiss you on the top of the head, and pulling you into his side. It was then you realize how tired he looks, dark circles under his eyes as he lays his head back on the couch. You didn’t even get to say anything before he fell asleep.

Javi returns home early and finds you sitting on the couch watching TV with the volume off and Carrillo asleep beside you. Giving a questioning motion to Carrillo’s sleeping form, you just shrug and join him in the kitchen. 

“He stopped by to see me and fell asleep. Apparently, he’s been looking for me every night.” You tell Javi. He glances at Carrillo and nods his head before kissing you and going to shower.

Walking into the living room you shake Carrillo awake, knowing his neck is going to kill him from the position he slept in, but you were too afraid to move him, knowing he was more than likely a light sleeper. When he woke, he groans and rubs his neck.

“I fell asleep?” Carrillo asks, groaning.

“Yeah, you want something before you go?” You ask helping him up.

“No, I’m good.” He responds hugging me and kissing my head and leaving.

Javier walks out as the door shut and you sit back on the couch. As soon as Javi joins you, he pulls you up and lays down, pulling you on top of him.

“I’m glad your home,” Javi says kissing your lips as you fall asleep on him.


End file.
